Wasteful Tears
by Choppy1993
Summary: I'm horrible with summary, so this story is very different from the show. Yi Jeong is not part of F4, there's no F4 but F3. Ga-Eul and Jan Di already attend Shin Wa. Yi jeong is the new student with a past. I added more to Chapter 7 so please read again!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: When Yi Jeong's father abandoned his family and left a pile of debts. Yi Jeong's mother SeoHyun returned back to Korea to have a fresh start. After eight years of peaceful life her brother-in-law found them and begged them to return to Seoul with him. After persuading SeoHyun to accept a teaching position at ShinWa High School. Yi Jeong and his family are force back to Seoul. There Yi Jeong discovers what family he really belongs to. What secrets did his own mother hide from him?**

**There will be SoEulmate so Don't WORRY!!!!!**

**Hello I'm back with a new story. This story is focus on Yi Jeong and it's an alternate universe about his life. There will be new characters and there will be the same character from the show. I won't spoil anything so please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own anything. I'm merely a fan!!!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Wasteful Tears**

**Chapter 1  
**

**

* * *

**

He watched in silent as his mother broke down and collapsed to the ground, letting the piece of paper from her hand fall out. She began to burst into tears. Yi Jeong's hands were crumbled together forming a fist but as he watched his mother falling apart. He released his fingers and walked over toward her.

"Omma…" He said barely a whisper.

His mother looked up to her son, who was only ten years old. She touched his face with her cold hands. She wiped her tears away and sighed.

"Aigoo, what's with your face?" She said in a low voice as she lightly tapped his cheeks.

"Omma, what are we going to do? He left us with nothing."

"Yi Jeong don't worry, Omma knows what she has to do to keep her family safe. Get your sister and pack. We are leaving in ten."

Yi Jeong looked at his mother, wondering if she had any plans. "Where are we going?"

"We are going back home."She replied, getting up from her knees and walked toward her bedroom.

Yi Jeong was aching to see his mother like this. She was a strong person. She has never let anything back her down. He feared that this incident with his father will cause her to become a fragile person.

He picked up the piece of paper that his mother dropped. He looked down and read the letter that his father left his mother. A second later, Yi Jeong crumbled the paper and threw it in the trash can.

He walked to where his sister was at. She was sound asleep. He touched his sister's forehead and whispered. "Yah, In-Young…." He nudged her shoulder. In-young opened her eyes slowly and saw Yi Jeong in front of her.

"Oppa…" She muttered as she got up from her bed.

"In-Young, I want you to pack all your clothes into this bag." He handed her Hello Kitty tote bag.

"Oppa, are we going somewhere?" She asked confused.

Yi Jeong looked at her as if she was very delicate. "….just packs as much as you can, okay." He hugged her tightly and left the room.

--

"Omma…" Yi Jeong called out to his mother as she quickly packed all her clothes into a big suitcase. "I woke In-Young and…"

She looked up at him. "Do you know where I stash all the leftover money from the school?" Yi Jeong nodded. "Go to the cabinet and put all the money into this envelope." She gave him the envelope and continued to pack.

Yi Jeong opened the cabinet doors and reached for an old cereal box. It had Elmo on the cover. Yi Jeong tore the box and pile of money fell into his lap. He counted the money. It was enough to survive on. He stashed all the money into the envelope like his mother had asked and he proceeded back to his mother's side.

In young walked in with her bag on her back. She was rubbing her eyes as she watched her mother be in a hurry.

"Omma, where are we going so late at night?" She asked, not fully understanding why her brother woke her up and why her mother was packing all their things. She was lost and no one was telling her anything.

Her mother quickly shot a glance toward her son and then to her daughter. "We are going somewhere far away. We are going back home to Korea."

"Why?" She asked.

"Yi Jeong, the money?" His mother asked.

Yi Jeong gave her the envelope. "There's at least $9000 dollars."

She counted to make sure. She didn't know what she will do when they arrive in Seoul but being here wasn't going to help. Her husband left her to defend for herself, not even giving a decent excuse to all of this. She was take cares of this at once, for her kids and for herself.

"Yi Jeong, here is twenty dollars. I want you to go to Mai's house and stay there until I come and get you."

"Where are you going?"

"I have to take care of something before we depart." She leaned in and kissed him on the forehead. "Take good care of your sister, okay."

She moved toward her daughter and held her tightly. "Be on good behavior." She pointed out. She said her goodbyes and left them.

"Oppa…" In-Young called out.

"Hmm…." Yi Jeong said as he turned his head to face her. "What?"

"Did Appa leave us?"

Yi Jeong looked at his sister. "What makes you think that?"

"I'm not stupid. He left us and Omma and now Omma's left to pay off his debts." She said.

Yi Jeong couldn't believe that his little sister figure it out. "Let's go to Mai's house before Omma scold us." He held onto In-Young's hand and they walked to the opposite side of their apartment.

When they arrived at Mai's house, she was barely awake………

"Oh dear….." She said in English as she looked at Yi Jeong and In-Young. "Where is your mother?" She asked in a hoarse voice as she switches to Korean.

Yi Jeong explained everything to her and she invited them in. Mai is Yi Jeong's mother best friend. They have been besties since Yi Jeong's mother first arrived in Miami. She was like an aunt to Yi Jeong and In Young. She cares for them as if they were her owns.

Yi Jeong paced up and down until his mother arrived an hour later.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Mai asked, offering coffee to her.

She glanced toward where her kids were at. Yi Jeong was watching television while In Young fell asleep on Yi Jeong's shoulder.

"That bastard was hard to find…" She whispered so her kids would hear.

"So you did found him then?"

She nodded as she drank some of the coffee. She coughed as she almost choked.

"Slow down…." Mai said.

"I paid off the debts…" she began to say. "It was more than I expected it to be but I was lucky to have more cash on me. That bastard tried to rip me off saying that my husband owes more than the previous price….like I don't know my own husband. He thinks that I was naïve or something but I knew….that's why I saved up and waited until he does something stupid."

"Now that you are debts free, what are you going to do? You're broke now, right?"

"I'm going back home."

Mai looked at her friend. "Do you need money?"

She shook her head. "I have enough for tickets and spending money. It took everything that I owned to paid it off and now that we are homeless and broke. I decided that going back home was a good thing for me and the kids. I have family so I'll be alright."

"Are you sure? From what you told me, you're not in speaking terms with them."

"It's different now…..my father, I heard from a relative that I still kept in touch with that my father is very ill. I have to go and see him. My father deserves to see his grandkids before it come worse…and I think it's time for me to see my son again…."

"So….I'll miss you, SeoHyun." Mai hugged her.

--

**Somewhere in Seoul:**

"Mr. Song…" A man said in a rough voice.

"What is it, Mr. Lee?"

"It's your daughter, sir?"

"What about her?"

"It seems her husband abandoned her and her children."

"Where's she now?"

"That's unknown sir…"

The man titled his head to Mr. Lee. "What?! Didn't I tell you to keep tabs on her?" He screamed.

"Sir, it's my fault. I was too apathetic. I will find her and report to you as soon as I hear anything." He bowed to him and departed from the room.

"My daughter….." The man walked over to his desk. A sharp pain hits his chest. He moved his hand over to where the pain lies. "I will not die until I know she is okay." He fell down to his chair and barley reached over to a picture frame. It was a picture of his kids, his two daughters and son. The only picture he has that has everyone in it. His fingers tips were on his eldest. She was beautiful in her sundress. The last time he saw her was when she choose her husband over her family.

He closed his eyes and pictured that she was okay. The only piece he has of her left was his grandson. He slightly opened them and as he began to close his eyes again the last thing he saw was a picture of his grandkids, ll Hyun, Yi Jeong, In-Young from his eldest daughter SeoHyun and from his only son, Woo Bin. He fell in a deep sleep soon after.

--

Yi Jeong never expected that after five years living in the States that he would come back to Seoul. It wasn't home to him and his little sister. He was in the same position as before when he was five years old, going to a foreign land when things get rough at home.

He watched as the plane landed on the ground. A loud thump came ahead causing the passengers to fall from their seats.

Yi Jeong glanced toward his mother. She was tired and overwhelm with everything. She was playing with her fingers. She was nervous and scared what will happen if she goes to see her father and when she sees him again.

She sighed to herself. _Was all this a mistake?_ She thought as she looked over at her daughter, who was sleeping soundly on her shoulder. She called out her daughter's name and nudged her son from his thoughts.

"We're here…" She whispered. "We're home."

--

**Eight years later…**

**In a small town outside of Seoul:**

"Yi Jeong Oppa!!!!" said a girl who looked to be thirteen years old. She has light brown hair that fell over her shoulders. She was wearing the traditional school uniform. She ran toward her brother happily but tripped along the way causing her uniform to get dirty.

Yi Jeong watched his sister as she brushed off the dirt and proceeded toward him. School was over and he was walking home with friend Junsu.

In-Young smiled cheerily as she finally reached him. "Oppa…" She said happily and cutely. "You didn't wait for me…" She pouted making her famous puppy-eyes face at him.

He looked at her and sighed. "Yah, that doesn't work on me." He touched her head and began to play with her hair, causing her perfect ponytail to be undone.

"Yah!!" she screamed in her normal tone. "Don't you think you being mean for not waiting for me? Once Omma hears about this you wil….." She stopped when she realized that he was with Junsu. She has the biggest crush on Junsu since she can remember. "Uh….." She uttered going back to her cute voice. "Oppa, I think you should at least say that you are sorry."

Yi Jeong looked at her and saw that she was eyeing Junsu and scoffed. "No…" He responded. "I didn't do anything that I should apologize for….let's go Junsu." He walked away from her.

In-Young couldn't believe how cold her brother is. Sometime she wonders if they really are related.

--

SeoHyun waved goodbyes to the locals as she walked home. It was almost time for her kids to be home. She stopped by at the local farmer market. Then she arrived to a log cabin style house. She entered her kitchen and dropped her grocery on the wooden table. She turned on the lights and began to wash up for dinner. She opened her window to see that her wild flowers were in perfect condition to get pick.

She hummed softly to herself as she gathered a basket and walked out to her backyard.

SeoHyun began watering her flowers when he showed up. She dropped her pail and turned pale.

"Wh…What are you doing here?" She asked the man.

"Long time no see, SeoHyun noona."

--

**In Seoul:**

He was hiding from his father's men when he happened to enter his grandfather's study, a room that was forbidden. It was an unspoken rule.

He quickly turned the knob and slowly stuck his head between the doors. There was no one so he stepped in.

The room itself was decorated with Korean traditional desk and chairs and painting. His grandfather was mostly fond of pottery, seeing that all the vases in the Song household were personally handmade.

He walked around the room, eager to find out all the secrets that his grandfather hid in there. He sat down on the black leather chair and leaned back. The chair was so comfortable and cozy. He stretched his arms as he tried to get more comfortable. This of course caused hid arms to knock down all of his grandfather's picture frames.

"Oh Shit…" He whispered as he began to pick up the pictures frames. He positioned each frame in the exact placement they were before. That when he discovered something. A picture of someone he had never seen before.

The picture contained a woman that was almost in her early twenties. She wore a bright smile as she wrapped her arms around his grandfather shoulders.

"Who is she?" He asked, looking at the mysterious woman. _She was closed to grandfather….this picture was dated back to 1991. _

He examined the picture and began to search for more. He opened a drawer from his grandfather's desk. There were packs of pictures and album of this mysterious woman. He opened the album and there was a name written on the sideline. "Seohyun…" He read aloud, his fingers pressed again the name. "Who is SeoHyun….? More importantly, what relationship does she have with grandfather…?"

The door cracked opened, causing him to be startled. "There you are…..I have been looking for you Woo Bin."

"Ah, Aunt….what can I do you for?" He asked, pushing the drawer in.

"It's time to go…." She looked at very skeptically."Are you okay?"

He cleared his throat. "Yes…I'm fine. We should get going before we're late." He escorted her out, closing the doors of his grandfather's study.

--

SeoHyun stared at the man crossed from her with heavy eyes. The man sipped the coffee that Seohyun offered him earlier.

The man glanced up and looked at SeoHyun. He smiled lightly and began to speak. "I have been looking for you everywhere, Noona." He was nervous and it was written all over his face.

"And now you found me…." SeoHyun gave a small smile at the end. "Why are you here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He stated proudly. "I want you to come back with me to Seoul."

SeoHyun looked at him and scoffed. "I'm not going back." She answered.

"Why not? Noona, I feel so horrible. After what Hyung did to you, I don't know how you make it better. Noona you made hate me for what Hyung did but I can help you start again. Live in Seoul again, isn't that how you wanted to lived before you settled here? Isn't that why you came to me before…."

"I have a good life here…" She cut him off. She moved toward the sink and looked out the window. "I have a good life here…." She repeated again in a hush tone.

"Noona, my friend is looking for a pottery teacher. It has all the benefits you need to take cares Yi Jeong and In-Young."

She turned to him. She was going to refused him when someone busted into the front door screaming and calling out her name. She was startled and confused. She walked to the front and saw her son with a purple eye, her daughter screaming her name for help.

"….what happened?!" She asked worried. She titled her son head. He was bleeding badly. "What happened?" She screamed to him.

He didn't answer so SeoHyun turned to her youngest. "What happened?" She asked again, trying to be calm.

"Omma…" In-Young cried. "Oppa was only trying to defend…..when….when…."

"When what…?"

Yi Jeong finally spoke. "Nothing happened…" He uttered, pushing her hand from his face. He walked toward his room when he stopped and saw a figure in front of him. "…."

"Hello, Yi Jeong." The man said to his nephew.

SeoHyun walked up to her son. "What did you just say? Nothing…?!" She touched his face and titled it. "This isn't nothing!!!" She inhaled and exhaled. "Please, who did this to you? Stop being stubborn and tell me!"

"Oppa…" In-Young cried.

Yi Jeong didn't look at his mother's eyes, he avoided her eyes as long as possible but as always she managed to reach contact.

Yi Jeong looked at his mother. Tears were beginning to fall down from his eyes. "You want to know!!!! Fine, it was….." He glanced at his sister. "It was…..no one."

"No one…." She scoffed in disbelief.

"I'm going to my room…" He muttered, walking up the stair and entered his room, shutting his door along the way.

SeoHyun absorbed everything in. "What am I going to do this with him?"

In-Young gave her mom a hug and whispered that everything going to be okay and walked off to her bedroom. SeoHyun sat down on the chair. She glanced up at her brother-in-law.

She sniffed away her tears. "You know that this is his tenth fights….not in a year but in a month. He's changing before my eyes…."

"Maybe a change in scenery will do him and everyone else some good." He offered. "You can have some time to think about….when you do decide I'll be in the local inn." He said his goodbyes to her and left.

SeoHyun thought about everything. _Going back to Seoul….is that better for us?_

She walked up to her son's bedroom. He was already asleep with headphones attached to his ear. SeoHyun took off the headphones and placed them on the nightstand. She stroked his hair and looked at the picture he have on his nightstand. It was all three of them, smiling happily. She sighed as she picked up the frame and then at that moment she realized what she has to do.

She kissed him goodnight and moved to her daughter's. She sneaked into her daughter's bed and wrapped her arms around her. "I'm doing the right thing." She whispered, falling asleep in her daughter's bed.

* * *

**So? Love it? Hate it? Review!!!! I'm okay with silent reader but it would be nice if you review once in a while. The story is kind of slow pace in the beginning so wait until chapter 2 that is when the everyone will appear.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thanks Yuukichan and Elizabeth Lemmont for being the first and second to review. I was very happy when I saw them. I'm happy that you found the first chapter interesting. So please continue to support me! Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

Yi Jeong woke up and stretched his arms as he stumbled downstairs. He walked into the kitchen to see his mother packing their things into cardboard boxes.

"Omma….what are you doing?" He asked taking the clothes from her hands and placed them back to where they belong.

"We are moving to Seoul with your uncle." She said in a stiff voice grabbing the clothes he took from her. "Help your sister and pack everything in your room."

Yi Jeong couldn't believe what was coming out of his mother's mouth. He watched as she packed everything in the kitchen. Their plates, cups, towels….everything.

"You can't be serious….." He uttered.

SeoHyun looked at her son seriously. "Does it look like I'm joking…" She stated, continuing with the packing.

"So that's it….huh?" He yelled. "You are going to leave this place for what reasons…I'm tired of running away!"

SeoHyun paused. "Do you ever think twice about me or your sister, huh? You're tired of running." She scoffed. "You don't know what tired is…..I have already packed everything in here so help your sister."

"Don't we get a say?" He uttered walking away.

"Everyone's ready?"

"Ah Hyun Soo….you're here." SeoHyun said carrying a box toward him. He instantly helped her.

"Uh…Noona, I was shock that I would hear from you again. You don't know how happy I am that you had accepted my offer."

She stopped and looked at him. "I need a change of pace. I think it would be much better for the kids to experience a new scene…especially him." She glanced to where Yi Jeong was.

Yi Jeong was quieter than usual as he helped In-Young with her luggage. In Young looked at her brother as he packed the clothes with the silverwares. She sighed. "Oppa, you're supposed to separate them into different boxes. Omma wants all the silverwares in this box while the clothes go to this box." She motioned toward the boxes with her hands.

Yi Jeong just shrugged his shoulders and reached to an empty box and began to throw things in.

"Oppa!" In Young uttered as she was beginning to get irritated with her brother. "Just go away….I'll finish this." She pushed him away and continued with the packing.

Yi Jeong just scoffed and walked away. He grabbed his black hoodie and stepped outside. He walked passed his mother and uncle as they were loading boxes into the Hyun Soo's truck.

"Where are you going?" Seohyun called out to her son.

Yi Jeong didn't answer her and continued to walk away.

* * *

**In Seoul:**

She was watching her Sunbae, a very handsome fellow playing the piano. She listened carefully as he hits every key perfectly until at the very end when his fingers slipped. She noticed immediately. It startled her. She composed herself and glanced over to the judges.

He was playing the piano version of Big Bang latest song "Let me hear your Voice" as a female student sang. They were a perfect match, both in looks and talents. Everyone thought so except for this girl.

As his partner finished singing, everyone clapped. The girl moved toward him as he entered backstage. She congratulated quietly.

"Ah, you're here." He smiled to her as he turned around from a group of classmates.

She flushed a light pick color as he smiled. His smiles made every girl in their school go crazy.

"Sunbae, you played very….um beautifully." She uttered, looking down, embarrassed to what she just said to him.

"Oh thanks. I supposed I could have done better, my fingers slipped at the very end." He said lightly.

"Well…." She was at a loss of words.

"Good luck to you." He said charmingly in his own way.

"Huh?"

His eyes swayed toward hers and she froze. She felt weird. "I said good luck, aren't you going to perform next…."

"Yes…I am. Thank you Sunbae…I wanted to as…." She felt like an idiot as she stammered her words but that wasn't as worse as someone walked toward them and interrupted.

"Ji Hoo Oppa, Teacher Min wants to talk to you." His partner said as she entwined her arms with his. He wasn't startled by her presence and ignored her. He didn't even flinch when she moved her arms into his.

"Well then I'll be going. Good luck on your performance, Jan Di-ah." He smiled at her as he walked away, leaving his partner behind. The girl huffed at Jan Di and walked off as if she wasn't blow off by one of the school hottest guys.

Jan Di didn't let her spoil her mood. She smiled happily as she remembered Ji Hoo wishing her luck. She squealed happily and went on stage.

"Hello, my name is Geum Jan Di and I will be singing _Without a Word_". Jan Di said smiling as she begins. The stage lights shined down at her and everyone began to settle down and listened to her. Some were surprised while others were cheering her on.

Ji Hoo watched from backstage and smiled lightly. His partner sneered at her performance to Ji Hoo but as usual he ignored her and listened with amazement. He knew she would steal the show.

* * *

Yi Jeong was silent throughout the whole drive to Seoul. He ignored his mother's comments to him and ignored the small talks that his uncle tried on him. The only person he didn't ignore was his sister who was humming her favorite song, Gee by SNSD.

She hummed louder when the song began to play on the radio. Yi Jeong looked out his window and watched the streetlights blend together into a stream of rainbows.

It was beginning to become darker and the sun began to descend down. Yi Jeong watched the sun disappeared before his eyes. It was as if his old life was disappearing from him. He closed his eyes and wished that he can go back in his old room, where he belonged.

* * *

Jan Di searched for Ji Hoo as she walked off the stage. She peeked through all her classmates as they congratulated her on her performance. She bowed her thanks and walked further to the end where she ran into her best friend, Chu Ga-Eul.

"Ga-Eul…" She called to her friend. Ga-Eul smiled and hugged Jan Di as she congratulated.

"Jan Di, you were amazing." She said happily.

"Oh thanks…." Jan Di's eyes were somewhere else as she searched for Ji Hoo. "Have you seen Ji Hoo Sunbae?" She asked.

Ga-Eul glanced around and shook her head. "No…"

Jan Di sighed with sadness. "Oh well…I guess I'll see him tomorrow then. So what are we going to do after this is over?"

Ga-Eul thought about it and said. "Oh…I can't I promise Ahjussi that I'll see him today."

"Really? Can you cancel or something? I don't want to stay here all alone…" Jan Di began to pout to her.

"Sorry but I can't….I didn't go yesterday and today is my only free day before break starts." She explained.

Jan Di sighed. "Fine…leave me with these people and have fun with that man. I'm sure you need all the fun you can get out of him, stubborn callous old fart."

"Sorry…" She said remorsefully as she placed her hands together and pleaded her apology. "I'll buy you all the ramen you want, okay." She said as she left the room.

"You better!" Jan Di shouted to her. People stared at her and she glared at them. "What?" She uttered as she went to find some people.

* * *

"This is the place…" Hyun Soo said as they walked to a gate. "You have to stay at my house for awhile. The renter of the apartment I got for you can't leave just yet bear with it for a couple of days."

He opened the gate and he escorted them to the front door. The house was largely big and spacious. He opened the front steel door and turned on the light.

The living room was bright and white. It was an open space room with detail patterns sofas and chairs. A plasma screen was hanging on the left side in front of the couch. Beside that was a small fireplace.

"Omo…" Seohyun said as she dropped her luggage on the marble floor. In Young gaped at all the things that were in her uncle's living room. She has never seen so many things in one room before.

Yi Jeong took off his hood from his head and unplugged his headphones and looked around.

SeoHyun looked at Hyun Soo. "Are you sure that we can stay here? I don't feel comfortable interrupting your life…"

"No…you are not interrupting my life. Frankly speaking, I don't have a life. These used to belong to my father before he passed away. "So you don't have to worry…"

"Ahjussi…" In Young said, glancing at all the pretty vases that were displayed in a glass case that was beside the kitchen door. "Are these your father as well?"

"Ah…" He beamed with delight. "These, In Young belonged to my mother. She made them with her bare hands." Hyun Soo began to tell In Young all about his mother and her famous vases.

Yi Jeong walked over to his left and he saw something that caught his eyes. It was a glass stone that have letters engraved on it. There was written, a family's crest. Below it were eleven letters, it spelled out: _The So Family_. Under beneath those letters was a saying. _Be courteous, Be strong, Be a So_

Yi Jeong looked at it. He wanted to laugh. "_Be a So._" He scoffed.

"Uh…Yi Jeong, would you come with me for a second?" Hyun Soo asked.

Yi Jeong stared at him and didn't reply back. Hyun Soo cleared his throat and grunted. "Uh…come with me. I want to show you something.

Hyun Soo walked away toward the back, not looking to see if Yi Jeong would follow. He knew he would.

Yi Jeong thought for a minute before deciding to follow his uncle.

His uncle waited for him in the garage. The garage was spacious as well, too spacious for a garage. There was only one actual car in the garage that wasn't Hyun Soo's trunk. It was a sliver Honda Civic.

Yi Jeong looked around, wondering why his uncle was showing him this room.

"So…I talked to your mother and she didn't agree to this but I think this would suit you more than anyone else."

_What is he talking about?_ Yi Jeong thought, looking at his uncle pulling a white sheet. Yi Jeong beamed up. _That is the…._

"This used to be my baby. I cherished this so much….and now I want you to have it." He threw the keys to Yi Jeong.

Yi Jeong grasped onto the keys. He couldn't believe that he was giving that away, especially to him. He smirked a little but cast it away before his uncle saw it.

"Is this some bribe?" Yi Jeong said.

"What…? What make you think that? No…this is my present for all the birthdays I missed out. If you don't believe me, I even bought In Young something too."

"I'm not easily bribe as my sister so I don't need this." He threw the keys back to Hyun Soo and walked out.

Hyun Soo watched as the door slam shut. "I wasn't bribing you." He muttered as he walked out as well.

* * *

"Okay, In Young your room is on the left side and Yi Jeong, yours is on the right." Hyun Soo stated giving them a key to each room. "They're locked so you'll need these."

Yi Jeong walked upstairs beside his giggling sister. She was singing _Gee_ quietly to herself but as she hits the third verse, hell broke loose.

Yi Jeong turned to her and glared at her to shut up. She ignored him of course and sang louder. He opened his door.

"Oh…Oppa, your room is big." In Young said as she stuck her head under his arm. Yi Jeong widens the door and walked toward his bed and dropped his bag. In Young fell the moment Yi Jeong left her at the door. A "ah" sound shrieked from her.

Yi Jeong didn't pay any attention to her as he examined the room. There was already a laptop on the desk. There were already books and worksheets that were stack beside the laptop.

"For a guy that said he wasn't expecting us…sure go to the trouble to buy these stuffs." Yi Jeong muttered as he proceeded along.

"Oppa…" In Young called from the door.

"What?"

"Omma said it was time to eat." She said, leaving the room.

Yi Jeong touched with his fingers tips along the edges of the books and stared at his new room. He sighed. He muttered something as closed the door and retreated downstairs.

When he arrived downstairs In Young was prancing in the living room, wearing a school uniform. She spun around showing it off to everyone.

He slowly walked toward them but stopped. In Young thanked her uncle and hugged him happily. SeoHyun smiled and glanced over to see Yi Jeong by the staircases.

She excused herself and walked over toward him. "Your uncle bought your uniforms." She said.

"Oh really…." Yi Jeong said callously.

"Yours should be in your room. Why don't you try it on to see it fit?" she smiled.

Yi Jeong shrugged her advice and moved toward the dining room where a bowl of rice and some side dishes of kimchi and sardines were placed. He sat down and picked up his chopsticks. He glanced over to where his uncle and sister was sitting and then glanced down to his bowl of rice. He stuffed the rice and kimchi into his mouth and began to chew. His mother sat beside him and began to put small piece of sardines in this bowl.

"Eat…" she commanded him. "In Young, you'll eat too."

"Yes." In Young responded, walking over to her seat beside Yi Jeong. She scooted into her seat and grabbed a pair of chopsticks. Hyun Soo sat beside SeoHyun and handed her some chickens.

Yi Jeong watched his mother and sister fall into his uncle's hands. _What's his deal?_ Yi Jeong thought as he drank some of his water. His family was actually behaving like a family with this guy that Yi Jeong hadn't seen since he was five years old. Yi Jeong didn't feel that it was right to be so civil with someone that was related to his father.

He set down his chopsticks loudly and everyone's eyes were on him. Yi Jeong pushed his chair out and walked away.

SeoHyun looked at her. "Where do you think you are going?" She asked.

Yi Jeong looked at her, "Can't I go out? It's not like I am a prisoner or anything?" He walked off toward the garage door.

SeoHyun sighed and decided she cannot win against her teenage son.

Hyun Soo looked at her. "Don't worry Noona. He just need some think to himself and then he will come back to normal."

"Ahjussi, Oppa is always like that since the day he was born. You can't change him. Me and Omma tried dozens of times but he still coldhearted." In-Young stated.

* * *

Yi Jeong pulled the white sheet that covered the motorcycle. He opened the drawer that his uncle left the keys in. He scrambled his hand inside and searched for the keys. When he finally found the keys, he starts it, making a vroom sound.

He blasted out of the driveway, heading nowhere. He stopped at the lights. He doesn't know the city too well, so he doesn't know what places to go. He drove over to a video store and parked near the sidewalk. He took off his helmet and placed in on the motorcycle.

That's where he spotted her. She was carrying at least two bags in both arms and was holding two middle size boxes. She wobbled her way toward the lights. The lights were green, so she began to walk but then out of nowhere a flash of lights came toward her. She wasn't paying attention so she didn't notice but Yi Jeong did.

A car was coming toward this girl and without thinking Yi Jeong rushed toward her and swung her toward him, dropping her things. He pulled her away and during the progress they both fell on the ground. The car drove by, running over her bags and boxes.

* * *

**Can you guess who this mysterious girl that Yi Jeong just saved?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Yi Jeong began to breathe heavily as he glanced to his side. His arms were over the girl's body as he protected her from the fall. She was lying beside him. The fall was much worse than it appeared to be. Yi Jeong groaned as he sat up and bent his knees as he checked on the girl.

The girl was silent for a moment as she too sat up. She touched her head as she recovered from the fall. She moaned as she looked at the guy that just saved her. Her legs were bent as she sat there, not believing the situation that she was in. One of her knees was scraped. It stung as she poked at it.

"Yah, you're oaky?" Yi Jeong asked, checking the cut that was on his elbow, there was also one of his lips. He must've bit it when he fell down.

She nodded as she kept her eyes on him. "I'm fine….just a cut…." She cringed as she watched him touched his cut, blood was flowing out and it grossed her out. "...you're hurt because of me." She spoke in a hush tone.

Yi Jeong turned away from his cut and stared at her. "You didn't have to do that….saving me from….." She trailed off as she stared at his clear brown eyes. There was something that intrigued her about him, and she doesn't understand why. She hasn't really had conservation with him but there were feelings that she didn't understand.

"If I didn't you would've ended up like them." He pointed toward her crush bags and boxes. She glanced toward them and sighed.

"There goes that…." She mumbled as she slowly stood up.

Yi Jeong ignored her and stood up, brushing off the dirt on his hoodie. He watched the girl walking over to her crush items. She bent down and mumbled something again. Yi Jeong was about to walk over to her when he stepped down a black leather purse. He looked down and picked it up.

"Hey." He called to the girl. She slowly turned her head and as she turned her wavy hair tossed against her shoulders.

"What?" She uttered. Her eyes were sparkling as they twinkled. Yi Jeong shook the thought he had in his head and walked over toward her and tossed the purse into her hands. The girl looked down and smiled lightly.

The only thing that wasn't damage was something that was very much precious for the girl.

"It's yours, right?"

She nodded and looked inside her purse. She found what she was researching for.

Yi Jeong knew it was time for him to go since he wasn't really needed anymore. He turned and walked toward the motorcycle.

"Wait!" The girl cried as she picked her things up and rushed to his side.

Yi Jeong didn't know why she called his name and he didn't feel like talking to her or have anything else to do with her but for some reason he turned around and stopped.

"Before you disappear…I wanted to thank you for….saving me." She slightly smiled. "You didn't have to but yet you did…that was very kind of you."

"Look, I did what any other would do if they were in my position." He explained to her and turned back to his motorcycle.

"Not everyone would!" she uttered out loud to him. "So I owe you my life…." She bowed to him and smiled gratefully. "Here…use this for your cut." She handed him a bandage.

She smiled as she departed, thanking him again as she strolled away from him.

Yi Jeong watched her leave into a distinct before putting his helmet on. He stuffed the bandage into his pocket and drove off.

* * *

"I'm home." She uttered as she kicked off her sandals and placed them in their spot. She didn't hear anyone so she assumed everyone was out.

She marched into her bedroom and dropped everything on her bed. She sighed loudly as she sank into her lounge chair and stared at the mess that was on her bed.

"What am I suppose to do with you now?" She pouted. "Jan Di is going to kill me when she finds out…."

She began to imagine her friend's expression and it wasn't a good one. Jan Di was counting on her and now she ruined any chance for Jan Di.

She looked into the bag and took out the dresses she bought. She examined each one before deciding what she should do. All the dresses were damaged from that incident.

She recollected back to where she was saved by a stranger. She remembered how he pulled her toward him and how they both fell….

She dropped the dresses on the bed and collapsed on her bed. She was doomed.

* * *

Yi Jeong silently entered the back door of his uncle's house. He sneaked inside and spotted lights. He stopped and heard the sound of his mother's voice. She was talking in a hush soft voice. Her voice croaked as she spoke again.

Yi Jeong knew he was in trouble.

He moved forward and stopped near the end table that was beside the arch doorway. His mother's voice was now silent. He heard the phone tangle against his mother's hand. She was talking to someone.

"Please….let me just talk to him Taeyeon…..I'm his daughter….he must….okay I get it. I won't call again. Goodbye Tae…." The other end of the call hung up, leaving only a dial tone.

Seohyun slowly set down the phone.

Yi Jeong watched his mother walking toward him. She stopped when she spotted him and only smile. She glanced at him and saw bruises. She gasped silently. She moved toward him. Yi Jeong was expecting yelling from the way his mother looked at him just moments ago but she didn't yell nor scream at him. She opened the end table and reached inside and took out some bandages. She hands over the bandages and bid him goodnight.

Yi Jeong looked at mother and sighed. He walked into his room and dropped the bandages onto his bed. His new room was full of unpack boxes and suitcases. He spotted a family picture on his desk. He chuckled at the expressions and stared at it. The happy times they have back home was gone.

"Omma must have…" He didn't finish the sentence and sat down on his chair. He reached into his pockets. He dropped the items on his desk and took off his hoodie. He checked the cuts and bruises on his arm and applied medicine. He glanced down and reached for the bandages on his bed when he remembered the girl from earlier gave him some. He spotted the bandage and stared at it.

He didn't think about it and applied it on his wounds. He smoothed it with his fingers and threw all the unused ones into his drawers.

He closed his eyes and before he could understand it, he dreamt about the girl, the mysterious girl from earlier.

* * *

Wow I haven't updated for a long time. Sorry about that! Hope you liked it and review please!


	4. Chapter 4

**So I've somewhat change my original idea for this story and came up with this idea instead. It's going to be the same drama from before. It'll still focus on the connection that the Song and So family has with each other. There will of course be Yi jeong and GaEul with Woo Bin between them. There will be Ji Hoox janDi xJ oonPyo x Jae Kyung in here as well. I didn't fully intend on Ga-Eul to have more then what I planned for her but as I was writing this, an idea came in my head and I was like I have to write this in here. So I did...I won't spoil what my idea was...it will be pointed out in this chapter. ENJOY!**

** ElizabethLemmont- thanks for the review :) It seems you are the only one that like this so thanks.**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

Seohyun stared at her son as he walked beside her and grabbed the milk carton. She studied him very intently. She sighed and it caught Yi Jeong. He glanced at his mother.

Seohyun sipped her coffee. "Are you sure it's okay that I'm a teacher at your school?" She played with her fingers slightly as she held onto her mug.

"Do I really have an opinion?" He shrugged, sitting down beside his little sister, In Young.

"Of course…this will be your new school. I don't want to ruin high school for you."

"Omma, I really don't have an opinion. You need work and since that is the only opening…" He glanced down and sighed. "It's not like I'm going to be in your class…"

"Right, you won't be….hey you're not taking pottery this year. You have already taken pottery, so why stop?" Seohyun found this odd and unusual. Her son loves pottery more than she does. Heck, he is more talented than she can ever be…he really does take after his father, even if he liked it or not he is a So.

Yi Jeong shrugged at his mother's question. "No reason…"

SeoHyun knew better then to drag it so she stopped. She kissed her son on the forehead. Yi Jeong was disgusted by it and yelled. "I'm too old for that."

Of course, his sister wasn't making it better and laughed at him but she suffered as well as SeoHyun sneaked a kiss on In Young's head.

"Get ready for school." She said to In Young. In Young skipped toward the living room and bumped into her uncle. She excused herself and hummed her way to her room.

"Everyone is up and early today!" Hyun Soo shouted very cheerfully.

"Oh, Hyun Soo you're awake….do you want some rice and kimchi?"

"Yes, I would love some Noona." Hyun Soo smiled. SeoHyun couldn't help but gave back a smile and set down a plate of rice and kimchi. She reached for others side dishes.

She sat beside him. "Noona, I talked with my friend and she said that it is your first day you should get there bright and early….I was going to wake up earlier to make all of you breakfast but I guessed you beat me to it."

"I'm so used to waking up early that I have forgotten to just sleep for a change…"

Hyun Soo nodded and smiled. He took a bite into the kimchi and rice. He hasn't had breakfast made for him for the longest time. He was so happy and blessed. He took each bite with joy.

"Yi Jeong, are you excited to start school at Shin Wa? It's the best school in the district."

"If it's the best school then that means that it's expensive, right?"

Hyun Soo cleared his throat. "Well…since your mother will be working there, the tuition is cut in half."

"So are you paying for the other half?"

"No, he's not." SeoHyun uttered before Hyun Soo could answer. "I have already paid for your first semester in full yesterday."

Yi Jeong could tell immediately that his mother was lying but he didn't push any further on the matter and shut up.

* * *

"I'm taking the motorcycle." Yi Jeong stated walking passed his mother and uncle.

"Oppa, you're not riding with us?" In Young asked cutely.

"Sorry kiddo but…" He glanced at his mother. "I'm taking the motorcycle…if that's okay with you?"

Seohyun sighed and just nodded. She didn't have the strength to argue with him. "You can but you must fill the tank with your own money since _it's yours_ now."

Yi Jeong nodded and started the engine. He backed out and drove off to the distinct.

Yi Jeong drove into the parking lot of his new school, Shin Wa. It was grand and large. He couldn't believe this was a school.

He stopped at the toll and showed his school ID. The guy opened the gate for him. Yi Jeong smiled at the guy and continued forward. He looked for parking spot and saw two free spot opening. He parked and locked the motorcycle. He took his helmet off and there a faint shriek was heard across from him. He turned around and saw a girl, who was his age, looking at him. She gave a flirty wave and soft desirous smile at him.

Yi Jeong looked at her and returned the smile, almost making the girl faint. He chuckled to himself and entered the school.

* * *

She sat beside her father and mother as she ate her breakfast. There were silent among them. They didn't talk much to each other, just the normal day to day conservations. Ga-Eul bit into her breakfast. She wanted to leave immediately but she has to wait for her eldest sister.

"Ga-Eul, why were there damaged dresses in your room?" Her mother asked, trying to strike somewhat conservation with her daughter.

"Um…they are…were dresses for Jan Di's concert…but now…."

"What on earth happened that there were so much dirt everywhere…?" Her mother sighed. "Be more careful Ga-Eul, the Geum family is your father important clients. He can't lose him just because your relationship with their daughter is ruin because for this. Don't put shame on our family, understand."

"Yes Omma, I understand." Ga-Eul responded in a hush tone.

"Good…I can't have you ruin everything for your sister. Your sister will be getting engage soon to an important CEO's son…nothing will stop this engagement."

Ga-Eul nodded. She couldn't believe her sister who is only one year older than she is, is getting engage to no other then….

"Omma…" Her sister called out as she walked toward them, sporting the Shin Wa uniform proudly.

"Ah my daughter, what can I help you with?" Ga-Eul's mother's voice changed drastically. She's more loving and tender. This stung Ga-Eul.

"Omma…Appa, I don't want to get engage." She declared shyly. This made Ga-Eul feared for her sister's life.

"Unni…" Ga-Eul uttered, giving her sister the "don't" look but her sister ignored it.

"What just blurted out of your mouth?" Ga-Eul's mother screamed.

Ga-Eul's father was silent all this time, set down his newspaper and gave stern glances to his wife and daughter.

"Jae Kyung-ah, why are you're only saying this when the engagement will be official in two day?" Their father asked as pleasant as he could. Trying not to raise his blood pressure.

"Appa, can you allow your eldest daughter to be sent away in a loveless marriage and at nineteen?"

He didn't wait long to respond. "You are not a kid anymore, it doesn't matter you're nineteen or eighteen." He glanced at Ga-Eul. "You will get marry to the guy I approve of. Love isn't a marriage…you don't need love to have a successfu lmarriage. You will fall in love with your husband, it will happen sooner or later. It may not be the love you want but it is still love. So stop this nonsense and get ready for school. Butler Lee, prepare the car…" He got up from his seat and walked out.

Their mother excused herself as well, leaving the sisters alone.

"Unni, are you alright?" Ga-Eul asked patting her sister's back for comfort

Jae Kyung sniffed her tears away and looked at her sister. She was hopeless without her baby sister beside her. "Ga-Eul, what am I going to do?" She leaned her head on her sister's shoulders and cried the whole way to school.

* * *

Yi Jeong walked inside the main office. It was lavish with expensive décor. Yi Jeong was careful not to bump into anything. He moved toward the front desk, dodging passing students.

"Excuse me…" He said, looking down at a middle aged ahjumma. She was wearing a dark violet blazer over a white blouse. She glanced up and was overthrown by the boy's handsome features.

"Ah yes, what can I help you with?"

"I'm new here and I need…" Before he could finish his sentence, the ahjumma cut him off.

"A class schedule is what you need, right?" She smiled.

"Yes."

"What is your name, dear?"

"So Yi Jeong."

"Omo, what a nice name you have." She grinned as she typed Yi Jeong's name in the system. "Ah…here you are…just click print and here you go." She leaned over the printer and grabbed the schedule.

She signed her name on a form and handed over the schedule to Yi Jeong.

"Here you go."

"Thanks." Yi Jeong looked down at his schedule and saw that he has English literature first period.

He scrambled through the hallway and saw a big commotion coming from the front. All the students that were near him began to scream. "It's the F3….the F3 are here!"

"F3?"

"The three flowers boys of our school are here!" A girl squealed beside Yi Jeong.

Yi Jeong glanced at the girl and like everyone else he followed the huge crowd and watched from afar the F3's arrival.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kekeke I kind of made Woo Bin more of the leader than Joon Pyo since Joon Pyo is only a secondary character to Woo Bin, who is one of main. The beginning of this chapter is a going to descriptions of the F3 but we have already known them but I still want to describe them.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Three cars, one was orange and the others were white and red, pulled in front of the school.

A brown haired guy with a hint of red stepped out of the orange Loctus Elise. He was sporting sunglasses but took them out and winked at some of the girls that were beside him. Some fainted, collapsing into their friends arms. He wasn't wearing the school uniform like everyone else. He was wearing a white graphic t-shirt under a khaki trench jacket pairing them with dark jeans and white sneakers.

He's no another then, Song Woo Bin, the only grandson and heir to the Song Empire. He's tall and very much handsome. He has a killer smile that wins every woman's heart. All the ladies fall in love with his looks and his charms. He's known throughout Shin Wa as the ladies killer or the Don Juan.

His two best friends are from the two of the big names families of South Korea.

A guy with black curly hair stepped out of the red Loctus Elise. His name is Gu Joon Pyo of Shin Wa. He's loud and ill-mannered. He is known for his discourteous manner toward everyone. Everyone fear him and stay far away from him, not risking anything to be on his bad side…though many people believe he doesn't even have a good side to begin with. Even with his ill-mannered behavior, he is popular with the ladies.

He also doesn't wear the uniform, finding them tacky to his tasting. He wore a fur collar black coat with black pants. He gave an arrogant look to everyone and shut his car door.

Following them in the white car was the prince of the group, Yoon Ji Hoo. He's known for being the nice one. All the girls love him for just that. He's a prince. He is handsome and beautiful. His smile shines a dull room. There isn't much about him. He keeps to himself, only really talking to people he finds interesting. He is also the only one in the F3 that is more active in clubs activities. He like the rest of the F3, also don't wear the uniform but just the white version of the blazer with the Shin Wa crest over his pale green t-shirt and white pants.

He walked beside Woo Bin and whispered something and left his two friends. Woo Bin and Joon Pyo began to enter the front doors, being surrounded by their fans, walked inside.

Yi Jeong watched him, thinking what kind of school was Shin Wa anyway. He understand very well the things that the over popular rich kids do but what he just experienced and saw was a little over the top if you asked him. He thought at that moment, doesn't everyone has better things to do then watch those guys.

The hallway was beginning to empty as students finished looking at the F3 and continued their morning routines.

Yi Jeong glanced down at his clock and saw that he has twenty more minutes until first period begins. He figured that he can get a feel of the place and kill some times. He ambled forward and wandered off.

* * *

Ga-Eul said goodbye to Jae Kyung and walked to the library. She greeted the librarian and sat at her usual spot, a small corner table that no one could find before her.

She likes the library. It was the only place she found to be her safe haven. She sat in silence for most of her time there. It was the only place that she can think in.

But this morning the library was a good hiding spot for her. She couldn't bear to tell her best friend that she ruined her chance at sectional. She hit her head on the table and mumbled something.

As she was trying to figure out what to do, she heard a familiar chuckle. She opened her eyes and began to glance up. She was surprise and shock to see him there.

"Hey sunshine…" The guy smiled at her. Ga-Eul slowly raised her head and stared at him.

"You're back…" She uttered surprised.

"Came back two days ago, sorry I didn't call you. Grandfather didn't want me to disturb your studying. So I thought I just surprise you at school. Are you surprised?" He titled his head at the end and rested his chin on the palm of his right hand.

"Yes I am…."

"Good!" He stated showing her the smile she missed so much. He reached toward her hands. He haven't been good to her as of lately. He still didn't tell his friends about her.

He kissed her hands. He missed her warmth, her smile…

"How is grandfather?" She asked.

"He's stable now…..the doctors don't know if he will stay stable anytime soon. But he was talking a lot this morning so that's good."

"I wish I could visit him. It has been a while since I last paid a visit."

"I'm sure grandfather would love to see you. He misses you as I do." He stated.

Ga-Eul smiled. "I've missed you too, Woo Bin-ssi." Ga-Eul leaned toward him and kissed him tenderly, surprising the Don Juan himself.

* * *

Jae Kyung slowly entered her morning class. She couldn't believe her sister ditched her for the library. Jae Kyung sulked on her desk and dropped her Chanel purse in front of her. She replayed the morning scene over and over again. She didn't want to be engage but then again she wants to know more about her fiancée. He was a mystery to her.

Jae Kyung was very sharp about guys, she wasn't as inexperience as her little sister but she could tell if a guy likes her or not.

Jae Kyung turned her head and looked at the doorway. Students were coming in talking among each other. Some of the girls said their hellos to Jae Kyung with a stiff fake smile. Jae Kyung smiled back and then brushed them off. Jae Kyung perked up when Ji Hoo entered the room.

"Ji Hoo-ssi!" Jae Kyung smiled giving him a hug.

"I didn't think you would be in class today. What change your mind?"

"Ga-Eul did. She made a huge speech about how skipping classes wasn't going to make this engagement go away. So here I am….where the rest of the idiots?" She tilted her head and stared at the empty doorway.

"You know them…they never really go to class."

"The same goes to you….it's really shocking that the prince himself is here to greet his fellow classmates." She joked softly.

"I came to see you…and now that I did, I guess I will be leaving now." Ji Hoo yawned and turned around and began to walk away.

Jae Kyung stared at Ji Hoo's back and then realized she could go with him. "Wait!" She cried. Ji Hoo stopped. Jae Kyung grabbed her Chanel purse and stood beside Ji Hoo.

"Coming?" He asked unsurprised.

"Yes." Jae Kyung inserted her arms with Ji Hoo's and they walked out of the classroom, unknowingly to them, their classmates began to spread this news throughout school. Taking out their cell phones and dialing their friends.

* * *

Yi Jeong looked down his watch and saw that there was only five minutes left. He looked at his schedule again and looked around to find building D.

A bunch of girls giggles behind him as he walked. He slightly turned his head and the girls blushed at him. He found it very weird since this doesn't really happened to him….girls staring that is.

He walked inside the building and searched for room 214. He finally found it and entered the classroom. There were only couples of students there. Yi Jeong found the nearest table and sat there waiting for class to begin. He sighed and stared at the window.

That when he spotted her, the girl who he saved. She was in front of his eyes. Her black silky hair bounced off her shoulders. She was more beautiful then he remembered her to be.

"She goes to this school?" He muttered to himself. He watched her as she walked toward the building. She was talking to a guy…the guy looked familiar to Yi Jeong as if Yi Jeong knew him from somewhere.

Yi Jeong turned away at that moment. For reason that was unclear to him, he didn't want to see the girl with that guy.

Yi Jeong shrugged it off and focused more about his new classmates. It was a small class, only about fifteen people were in the room.

Someone approached him with a kind smile. "You're So Yi Jeong, right?" The guy asked Yi Jeong.

"Yeah, I am…"

"My name is Kim KiBum, I'm the class representative. It's nice to finally meet you and welcome to our school."

"Oh…thanks. It's nice to meet you too." Yi Jeong replied politely.

"No problem….I see that you choose to sit here."

Yi Jeong looked at him. "I'm not supposed to…?" He said doubtfully.

KiBum shook his hands in front of Yi Jeong, reassuring him. "That's not it….you see, she sits here and she likes to be alone."

"She?"

"Ah…you don't know because you are new but Ga-Eul-ah is really a loner and many people in class feared her because of her older sister. She is the devil, the sister not Ga-Eul-ah." KiBum tried to explain.

"People feared her because of this sister….have you never talk to her before?"

"No…she keeps to herself so there wasn't any opportunity for me to."

Yi Jeong turned his head back to the window, staring endlessly at the blue sky. KiBum looked at Yi Jeong and then amble away, returning back to his friends.

Yi Jeong sighed and glanced toward the door and then she walked in. Her hair bounced off her shoulders as she moved toward Yi Jeong. She stopped beside him, not knowing if she should sit down or not.

This never happened before, that seat was always empty. She never got a fair view of the guy that sat down on her desk.

As she was about to speak, Yi Jeong beat her to the punch.

"You can sit down if you want." He uttered kindly, ending it with a soft grin.

The grin reassured Ga-Eul. She immediately sat down and placed her books on the desk, making a thump sound. One of her books fell over as Ga-Eul tried to straighten them. She sighed as if nothing was going her way today.

Yi Jeong bent over and reached for the book. "Here…"

Ga-Eul swayed her eyes toward him and she was shock to see who this guy was. She gasped shockingly.

Yi Jeong looked at her; clearly this time and now recognized her.

"It's you…" Ga-Eul muttered, continuing to stare at him. She hadn't seen him since the accident. He looked okay to her. Some of his bruises were already beginning to heal. "I'm glad that it healed…" she pointed to the cut on his lips.

Yi Jeong touched his lips. "Oh…yeah it was nothing." Yi Jeong couldn't believe that of all schools she goes here. "So you go here…"

"Yeah, why I don't seems like the typ…"

"No, it's not that….I…I just didn't think I would see you again…."

Ga-Eul smiled lightly. "Well I guessed the heaven wanted me to thank you again. If it wasn't for you…I would have turn into a pancake."

"I don't know about that…." Yi Jeong kept his glance on Ga-Eul. It was strange…he was actually having a normal conservations with a girl that he barely knows. He doesn't understand why he's so comfortable with her, why it's so easy for him to be himself.

"My name is Ga-Eul, Chu Ga-Eul…" She held her right hand out in front of him.

Yi Jeong looked down and smiled at her. "It's nice to finally meet you, Ga Eul-ssi. My name is Yi Jeong, So Yi Jeong." Yi Jeong entwined his hand with hers and began to shake it.

* * *

"Oh My God isn't that Ga-Eul with the new kid, So Yi Jeong!" A girl in the Shin Wa uniform spoke skeptically to her two friends as she leaned forward to see Ga-Eul and the new kid talking to each other.

"My god yes it is…..who the hell does she thinks she is? Doesn't she already have Woo Bin Sunbae…and now…_the new kid_?" The second girl whined loudly as she stuffed her last salmon roll into her mouth.

"She doesn't have Woo Bin Sunbae…they are _just friends_." The third one said, tipping her sunglasses to see more of Ga-Eul and Yi Jeong.

"Yah, they are not _just_ _friends_. They are too closed to be _friends_." The second girl explained.

"They are only close to begin with is because of Jae Kyung Sunbae…..isn't Jae Kyung sunbae close friends with the F3?" The first girl said as twisted her face toward her two friends.

"Yes they are….."

"Still, how can someone like her get to so close to our guys?" The second girl whined. Her friends agreed as they spied on Ga-Eul with envy in their eyes.

Without the girls' knowledge, someone with short black bob hair was listening into their conservation. She wasn't alone either as a guy with honey brown hair was across from her, sipping his green tea.

"Interesting….it seems my little sister is today gossip." She uttered to the guy. "What should I do, huh Ji Hoo?"

The guy swayed his eyes at his friend. "I think you already know the answer to that Jae Kyung-ssi…."

"You're right…I know exactly what I need to do…Let's go Ji Hoo, we have some spying to do." Jae Kyung got out of her seat and began to march down the stairs.

Ji Hoo was just finishing yawning to himself when he paid the bill and followed his friend before she does something stupid again. He titled his head toward the girls that he was listening to and flashed the F3 smile at them before reaching Jae Kyung.

This made the girls fainted.

His hands entered his pant pockets and he watched the excitement of his friend's eyes light up. He smiled because she was back to herself usual crazy self.

* * *

Woo Bin listened to every word that Joon Pyo uttered since the moment they have arrived at the F3's hangout spot.

Joon Pyo was complaining again and it was about her.

"How come you all think I like a girl like that?" He scoffed as he slouched down the leather sofa beside Woo Bin.

Woo Bin sipped his coffee. He regretted not going to class this morning…how was he supposed to know that Joon Pyo was going to complain about Geum Jan Di…again.

"Define that…what kind of girl is Geum Jan Di?" Woo Bin asked, making a huge grin on his friend's face.

"Yah how come I didn't think about that earlier?" He chuckled in disbelief. "She thinks she is smart but you know she isn't…" A laugh came out of Joon Pyo as he remembered Jan Di trying to be smart in front of him. A HUGE grin appeared on his face again. "And….she thinks she can make a fool out of me….me, Gu Joon Pyo. Isn't she a Babo?"

Woo Bin watched in amazement that his friend who is so dense when it came to girls doesn't even know if he likes a girl or not. And only confuse it with hate.

"Woo Bin, think of a plan to really humiliated Geum Jan Di." Joon Pyo ordered.

"Sorry man but I'm all out of plan….why don't you actually try to be nice to her that way she wouldn't scream and shout at you the moment she sees you. Don't you think that would just throw her off track?" Woo Bin suggested as he head locked Joon Pyo.

Joon Pyo thought about and chuckled softly. "You rascal…"

"Doesn't this look charming?" A familiar voice said as they walked up the stairs. The clunking of high heels grew louder as the girl walked closer to them.

Woo Bin and Joon Pyo freeze up and glanced at their guest. Her hand was on the staircase. She moved it slightly as she gave each of them a quick glance.

"Jae kyung-ssi, didn't expect to see you today." Woo Bin said to her as he greeted her with a hug.

"I know." She smiled. "I wasn't going to come but I needed access to something…."

"Access to what?" Joon Pyo asked. Jae Kyung ignored him and sat down at the lounge sofa. "Yah, I'm talking to you….damn monkey girl."

Jae Kyung's eyes twitched. "Monkey girl…?" She scoffed. "That's no way to call your fiancée, Joon Pyo."

"You're not my fiancée!" Joon Pyo screamed.

"Well in two days, I will be!" Jae Kyung shouted at him.

"Okay, what is it that you need, Jae Kyung?" Woo Bin asked, trying to keep the peace among his closest friends.

"Gossips, that's what I need." She smirked.

"Gossips…?" Joon Pyo and Woo Bin uttered at once.

"Yep, gossips about my little sister and _a certain guy_."

Woo Bin was thrown off course when Jae Kyung mentioned Ga-Eul. He didn't know if he should be worry or not. What if Jae Kyung found out and this is her way of asking him.

He cleared his throat. This caught Ji Hoo's attention as he watched the interactions of his friends from the staircase.

"Ga Eul-ssi….? Why would there be gossips about her and _a guy_." Woo Bin asked, gulping as he utter the word "guy".

"There a rumor going on about Ga- Eul-ssi and the new kid." Ji Hoo responded to Woo Bin's question. "Rumor, I'm sure a certain person doesn't want to hear about." He said in a low tone, making it seems that Woo Bin could only hear him.

"That's right!" Jae Kyung said confirming what Ji Hoo said only didn't really pay attention to the last part. Her phone rang seconds later and she rushed downstairs to answer it. Joon Pyo returned back to his video games and turned the volume on high.

Woo Bin looked at Ji hoo and Ji Hoo returned the look. "You know, don't you?" Woo Bin whispered.

Ji Hoo patted Woo Bin's back as his answer and smiled. "Know what?" He responded back.

* * *

**So like it? Review PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

I haven't updated in a long time and I'm sorry for that. It summer for me so I'm really lazy and busy with work so I couldn't really sit down and type.

This chapter is really short compared to another chapter.

this chapter is mostly Woo Bin

so enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**

* * *

**

It echoed, echoed so loud that he began to get a headache. He stopped. He was at the school courtyard. He walked away from his friends when he heard something strange.

_Ga-Eul with the new kid_

It echoed in his ears. It wasn't like he didn't trust Ga-Eul. He trust Ga-Eul…but he can't help but feel jealous.

Jealously wasn't a stranger to him, he had been jealous countless of time especially when it concerned Ga-Eul but this time….It was unusual.

He looked around the courtyard. He didn't know what he was searching for but he knew he needed to see her…maybe it was to reassured him or something.

The courtyard wasn't as crowded as it should be around this time. He could see classmates laughing with each other as they enjoyed their lunch.

Someone tapped his shoulder. It startled him but he composed himself before the person could tell. He turned around and saw Ji Hoo.

"You won't find her here." He uttered.

"Why not?"

"Because she eats lunch with Jan Di and doesn't Jan Di eats lunch at the choir room." He stated in a serious tone.

Woo Bin sighed, realizing how stupid he was becoming. "I really don't why I'm here…I trust Ga-Eul."

"Then why were you searching for her?"

Woo Bin looked at Ji Hoo. "Can't really explain…."

"Come on, I was heading for the choir room…maybe you want to join me?"

Woo Bin didn't say anything but followed his friend.

* * *

Ga-Eul walked beside Yi Jeong. They stopped talking and now everything was a little awkward. Ga-Eul cleared her throat softly and glanced at Yi Jeong.

Yi Jeong could feel Ga-Eul's eyes on him. He swayed his eyes toward her and it caught her off guard.

His eyes were beautiful brown eyes. You could get lost in them. Ga-Eul still doesn't know why she is so intrigue by Yi Jeong. They haven't talked much to each other but she began to feel that they were already friends. She was already comfortable with him.

"So what classes do you have left?" Ga-Eul asked softly as she found an empty bench to sit on.

"Uh…" Yi Jeong scrambled through his books to find his schedule. As he pulled his schedule out, the rest of his papers fell out, causing Ga-Eul to burst out laughing.

She held her hand over her mouth as she tried to composed herself.

Yi Jeong glanced at Ga-Eul as he picked out his fallen papers. Ga-Eul's eyes sparkled as she held in her laughter. Yi Jeong smirked and returned back to Ga-Eul.

"Finishing laughing?" He chuckled.

"Sorry…" Ga-Eul uttered as her hands still covered her mouth. "I didn't mean to laugh."

"It's okay….I really don't mind. I would do it again just to see you laugh…." He muttered lightly.

Ga-Eul froze when Yi Jeong said that. She didn't say anything and Yi Jeong began to see this awkward silence between them.

Both swayed their eyes toward each other.

Yi Jeong began to speak. "Ga-Eul-ssi…"

"Ga-Eul!" A voice called out.

Ga-Eul turned to where the voice came from. A girl who was Ga-Eul's age came running toward them. She was wearing the Shin Wa uniform. She was very hyper as she sprinted.

"Ga-Eul!" The girl shouted.

"Jan Di!" Ga-Eul called out as she got up and walked toward her friend.

"I….I was looking for you." The girl said in a pant. "You will never guess what happened to me yesterday!" She squealed.

"What happened?" Ga-Eul asked happily as she saw her friend's expression.

"Ji Hoo sunbae congratulated me on my performing yesterday...it was after you left. Ga-Eul, I'm so happy…..he had never congratulated me or anyone before. And when he said, _Jan Di-ah great performance_…I almost fainted." She let out in a squeal and began to dance, pulling Ga-Eul by the hand. They spun around all happily.

Yi Jeong watched happily by the bench and grinned. He glanced away and stared straight ahead. That where he saw him, one of the F3 watching them…well not Yi Jeong but Ga-Eul and her friend. Yi Jeong watched the guy looking over at him and then back to Ga-Eul. His eyes were staring at Ga-Eul and then a moment later he walked away with his friend closely behind him.

Yi Jeong found it weird.

* * *

Woo Bin pulled into his driveway and parked at his usual spot. He walked inside to be greeted by his aunt.

"Woo Bin, you're home early…" She smiled, greeting her nephew with a hug.

"I didn't feel like being in school today….what are you doing home? Aren't you supposed to be with grandfather?"

She sighed. "Your father wanted to be alone with him and banish me here. Come, have tea with your aunt….it has been a while since we have a nice long talk about things."

"Sorry but I have to decline….I just want to be alone, sorry aunt."

"Oh, it's okay…of course what grown man wants to hang out with his aunt anyway…."

Woo Bin smiled and walked away.

His aunt watched Woo Bin entered his bedroom and signal someone out.

"Be prepare…the old man will die soon and all that is left is my brother. Make sure you finish him."

"Of course, I will make sure everything will go as plan." He pulled her close to him and whispered. "Don't worry madam, the job will be done."

She didn't flinch at his sudden movement. Her face was clam and serious. "You better not disappoint me…cause you know what happen if you do." She touched his face and gazed at him seriously. "_Make sure you deal with her as well_."

"Of course madam." He bowed and departed the room.

Woo Bin's aunt watched the man leave her sight. She was finally going to reach her goal. She will be sole heir left for her father fortune and empire. But there's something she forgot to calculate, her nephew.

* * *

Woo Bin lay down on his bed, he was getting a headache. Being in school wasn't good today especially with the rumor going around about Ga-Eul and the new kid.

Woo Bin sighed, and at the exact same moment his phone rang. Woo Bin reached into his pocket and put the phone close to his ear.

"Yeah…" He answered.

"I got the information you wanted…." A guy responded.

This alerted Woo Bin. He pulled himself up. "Then tell me." This was it, the information about that woman in the picture. "Who was she? And what is her relationship with my grandfather?" Woo Bin began to ask.

"Woah one question at a time..." The man requested. "This wasn't really easy to get, someone did a number just to keep her information a secret. But you're lucky my friend that I know a guy."

"That's great Jay but can you just tell me the information." He demanded.

"Ok, I'll you that she is currently a teacher at our school first off and…"

"Wait! She works at our school?" Woo Bin asked shock at she could've been his teachers and never knew. Woo Bin and the F3 rarely goes to class so this news was….

"You never meet her, Woo Bin. She's the new pottery teacher, a Miss So Seohyun….anyway, if you want to get to know her she has a son that goes to our school. He's the new kid. His name is So Yi Jeong."

_The new kid? _

_As in the new kid that Ga-Eul was with?_

Woo Bin couldn't believe this.

"Woo Bin, I don't want to alert you but this lady is your aunt. She is the first born of your grandfather. She disappeared awhile back with her husband and kids. From what I scoop up, she moved back to Korea a few years ago and now she is currently staying at her in-laws…..but this is the strange part, I didn't understand why these were hard to get. This is just easy information you can get anywhere but this lady was made to believe she was dead or missing. Super weird if you ask me…yah Woo Bin I have to go, my mom is calling me. Good luck man, I hope you find your aunt. I'll text you the address of her in-laws later."

Jay hung up afterward, leaving a shocked Woo Bin.

_The new kid is my cousin? So Seohyun….So Yi Jeong are my family? Why was this hidden from me? _

_

* * *

Review!  
_


	7. Chapter 7

I'm back and updating! Yep you read right, I'm back for wasteful tears! YAY! I totally was inspired by the events and dramas around me that it made my writer block disappeared on me. So to keep you from getting confused this is the family chart.

**The Song Family**

Woo Bin (18)- in a secret relationship with Ga eul and searching for the truth of his family history. In the F3- Don Juan

Taeyeon (Woo Bin's aunt)- want to inherit everything in the Song family name, willing to do anything to get want she think she deserve.

Woo bin's father and grandfather (don't know their names) - Grandfather is on the verge of dying from cancer and want to reunite with his eldest daughter before he died.

II Hyun (Woo Bin's "uncle")

**The So Family**

Seohyun (mother aka Song Seohyun)

Yi jeong(18)-transfer to Shi Wa and starts to develop feelings for Ga eul.

In young (little sister) (13/14)

Hyun Soo ( yi jeong's uncle)- feels sorry that his brother ran out of Seohyun so he is willing to do anything to mend his brother's faults.

**The Chu Family**

Mom&dad (don't have names yet)

Jae Kyung (18)- knows the F3 since pre-k. Best friends with Ji Hoo and is the fiancee of Joon Pyo

Ga eul (17)- Jan Di's BFF, secertly dating Woo Bin.

**Friends**

Yoon Ji Hoo (18)- the guy that knows everyone secrets and always in the background but is too blind to notice that Jan Di likes him more than a sunbae. Part of the F3- the prince

Goon Jyo Pyo (18)- engaged to Jae Kyung but is in love with Jan Di even though he doesn't see it yet. Part of the F3, the leader

Geumi Jan Di (17)- have a big crush on Ji Hoo since she enter Shi Wa. Ga eul's BFF

Hope you can understand their relationship now. I'm going to update with each chapter as it goes on, I don't want to spoil things right now so next chapter will reveal more character descriptions.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Ga Eul looked around inside the F3 lounge, hoping to see a certain person but as time passes he didn't showed off. She was standing in front of the entrance. She was holding a bag of two bento boxes. She looked down at her watch and saw that it was still school hours so he couldn't have left.

A minute past, then two…then ten more.

She reached for her phone and began to dial his number. It went straight to voice mail.

She sighed and glanced around again. "Where could he be…?" She said worryingly. Her arms were beginning to ache from holding onto the bag.

She shook the pain off and realized that he's not coming. She started to move when Ji hoo appeared. He glanced at her and smiled softly.

"He's not here…he went home earlier."

"Oh….thanks Oppa…I will leave then…so goodbye." She bowed goodbye and began to leave. Her eyes were a giveaway to Ji Hoo. They were a hint of red from incoming tears. She was disappointed. She was hoping to eat with him.

Ji Hoo watched her as she disappeared from his sight. He sighed, thinking his friend is an idiot.

XXX

A figure was sitting in the dark room at the corner of his bed. He was thinking over the information over and over again. It repeated in his head as if there was nothing else on his mind.

What was the truth? He wondered over and over. Why was this kept from him? Why was there an aunt he never knew about?

Woo Bin tried to think back when he was little but nothing came up. He doesn't remember anything past the age of five.

He reached for his phone and phoned someone. "Hello?" The person answered.

"It's me…can we talk?"

The person paused before quickly answering. "What the matter?"

"There's something I need to confirm with you so hyung can we meet?"

"Okay…I'll be there in ten minutes…"

"No, don't come to the house….lets meet at the café you liked before." Woo Bin immediately responded.

"Okay, see you then." The person hung up afterward. Woo Bin grabbed his jacket and departed from his room.

He ran downstairs where he spotted his aunt talking on the phone. She didn't notice Woo Bin and continued on with her conversation.

"You need to get the job done fast….father is getting better by the minute and starting to gain strength. You promised me that the moment he's out…then all the power will go to me, Manager Lee."

Woo Bin looked at her with disbelief. He couldn't believe it. His aunt was conspiring against his grandfather. His eyes were red with hurt and betrayal. He moved quickly, not letting her know he was ever there.

XX

Yi Jeong grabbed his helmet from the motorcycle and began to put it on his head. He kicked the petal and started it. He drove out but when he discovered Ga Eul, he stopped right there and opened the shade away from his eyes. He looked at her.

She was walking toward a black sedan where another person was waiting for her.

_That must be her sister_. He thought.

Jaekyung hugged Ga eul as they walked to the car. They linked arms. Yi jeong's eyes only were staring at Ga eul. His eyes widen toward Ga eul's hand. Ga eul was holding the same bag from before. The lunch boxes that was going to a certain person as Jan Di stated to him as he asked who it belongs to. Ga eul wouldn't confess who but that didn't stop Jan Di from hinting it.

Yi jeong showed a depressed and disappointed face. It was only that afternoon when he discovered that Ga eul like someone. Yi Jeong doesn't know why he care if she like someone. It wasn't like he likes her.

It was a mystery to know how Yi jeong truly feels. He was the type that always closed himself up when he was around others.

He looked away and drove off, not wanting to care.

XXX

Jaekyung looked at Ga eul with great care. She kept glancing over to Ga eul as she pretended to read her magazine. Her curiosity was killing her. She lightly tapped her fingers against the magazine.

Ga Eul was doing her homework in the kitchen as her sister was on the couch. Ga Eul could feel her sister's eyes on her but she chose to ignore it and continued with her homework.

After ten minutes, Jae Kyung walked up to Ga eul and wanted to say something but she stopped herself and moved to the fridge and grabbed a juice box. She poked the hole with a straw and began to slurp loudly to get Ga eul's attention.

She peeked to see if it had any effect but Ga eul didn't move an inch from her position and her eyes were focused on her pre-cal book.

She sighed in defeated and slouched on the kitchen stool. Ga eul put down her pen and got up from her chair. She glanced at her sister, wondering what was going on then decided that it must have something to do with Joon Pyo Oppa.

"Unni…?" She lightly touched Jae Kyung sleeve. Jae Kyung moved her eyes toward Ga eul.

"Hmm?" She replied.

"You don't have to worry about the engagement with Joon Pyo Oppa…."

Jae Kyung looked at Ga eul with confusion. "What…" Then it hit her. _Ga eul must think I am still upset about the engagement…well of course I am still upset in a way…but not in a way she thinks I am._

"Oh…that's…" she began to utter, not knowing what to say next. "You see….I…."

"Unni, its okay you don't have to explain. I know."

Jae Kyung's eyes widen. "Know what?" Her voice was shaken as she muttered.

"I know." She responded.

Jae Kyung couldn't look at her sister. Did she really know her secret? Jae Kyung studied her sister's facial expression. If she truly knows her secret, then she wouldn't be able to stand the sight of Jae Kyung. Not when her big sister's secret is the fact that she is in love with Song Woo Bin since she was a kid.

"Ga eul…I don't know what to say….I"

"Unni you don't have to say anything…..I know you like Ji Hoo Oppa."

Jae Kyung was about to defend herself, telling Ga eul that her feelings for Woo bin is nothing to her little sister happiness. But then the utter of Ji hoo's name froze her.

"….ugh what did you just say?" Jae kyung said with disbelief. Does she think I like Ji Hoo?

"Unni, you like Ji hoo oppa right?"

Jae kyung couldn't process everything. She was about to have a heart attack, not wanting her sister to hate her but this information was…

"You think I like Ji hoo?" she asked in disbelief.

Ga eul nodded. "Yes."

Jae Kyung sat down, not knowing whether to be happy or disappointed that her own sister can see what she truly feelings.

"Unni, it's okay….I understand that liking Ji hoo can complicated your friendship but I'm sure Ji Hoo Oppa feels that same."

Jae Kyung looked at her sister. "Ga Eul, I think you are misunderstanding."

She titled her head. "Unni, what do you mean?"

"Um…you see…Ji Hoo is only a friend to me and nothing more. I only see him as a friend and he like a brother to me….and of course Ji Hoo could never see me as a woman." She laughed off. "So don't misunderstand…"

"Oh…but I was certain…"

Jae kyung waved her hands in protest. "No, I can never feel that way to Ji Hoo!"

"Ahem!" A sweet gentle voice suddenly uttered behind them.

Jae Kyung froze as she recognized the voice. Crap.

"Ji Hoo Oppa…" Ga Eul said in discomfort. Her eyes swayed toward her sister.

"Yah what are you doing barging into someone's house!" Jae Kyung uttered, in anger that he heard everything and embarrassment.

"I didn't barge in….the door was open…." He responded calmly, not losing his cool. He hid his emotion well. He was used to shut off his emotions toward people but it suddenly stunned him when he heard those words coming from Jae Kyung's mouth.

_I can never feel that way to Ji Hoo_

"When did you get here?" Ga Eul asked, wanting to ease the tension that was building up.

Ji Hoo stared at Jae kyung, who immediately looked down at the ground when his eyes gazed at her. Jae Kyung suddenly felt awkward.

"Just now, the door was open so I hope you don't mind me entering." He answered Ga eul's question. His eyes didn't left Jae Kyung but he swayed his eyes away when someone else entered and it was no another then Song Woo Bin.

Jae Kyung's eyes slowly gazed at Woo bin. "What's going on?" He asked, feeling the atmosphere.

"Nothing is going on!" Jae Kyung blurted it, with an unease laughter. "Right Ga eul?" She looked at ga eul to agree with her.

"Uh….yes nothing is wrong….just caught us off guard." Ga eul's eyes slowly gazed at Woo Bin. She was happy that he was fine. She suddenly flashed back to this afternoon which suddenly made her looked away from him ad slowly back away.

Woo Bin stared at Ga Eul. There's so much going on with his life that he doesn't know what to believe.

"So why are you here?" Jae Kyung asked, wanting to know why they are there.

"He needed to talk to someone and I was driving so…."

"He…?"

Ji Hoo pointed to Woo Bin who was staring at Ga eul, who assumed back to the kitchen counter pretending to be busy but glimpsed at Woo Bin before anyone could notice.

Jae Kyung watched the guy she like admired her little sister from afar.

Woo Bin slowly walked beside Ga Eul, making sure to be careful with his movements. He looked at her with such affection that it can make every girl envious of her.

Jae kyung looked away, she hid her sad expression easily and walked away wanting to give them alone time. She tugged on Ji Hoo's blazer as she walked past him. He looked at her and lowered his head as he knew and followed her out.

XX

Woo Bin waited until she noticed him. Ga Eul's back was facing him. He could tell immediately she was upset. He knew he blew it with her, missing her usual lunch date. He must have worried.

He didn't care if anyone sees. He immediately wrapped his arms around her.

Ga Eul was startled. "Woo bin?"

"…I'm sorry I missed our lunch date."

Ga Eul placed her hands on his arms as they embraced her upper body.

"You must have been worried…."

"What happened?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"It's not like you to miss school so early and…."

Woo Bin embraced his arms tightly onto her. "It's…." He wants to tell right there and then about everything but he hesitated. Was it the best to bring Ga eul in this? He thought.

He shook his head, deciding not to say anything. He have to keep what he found out today a secret, it's better that way.

_Woo Bin quickly rushed into the café, searching for the man he called earlier. He spotted a man who was sitting in the corner, reading a book. Woo bin walked up to him and greeted. "Hyung."_

_The man looked up and smiled. "It had been awhile, my little brother."_

_Woo Bin sat down in front of the man. "So what did you wanted to talk to me about?" the man asked._

"_Il Hyun__ Hyung, I'm going to straightforward in this and I want you to answer honestly…no lies." _

_Song II Hyun is Woo Bin's "uncle". He is 23 years old and currently going to Seoul University. He was always a hyung to Woo Bin since they were kids._

"_What is it?"_

"_Hyung do you know someone by the name of So Seohyun?"_

_II Hyun froze immediately after hearing the name and Woo Bin noticed this._

"_Why are you asking?" He asked in a low tone._

"_So you do know her….who is she?" Woo Bin asked, already knowing the answer. Hyung wouldn't lie to me not after everything. He thought_

"_Woo Bin, how did you…"_

"_How I came across So Seohyun…it wasn't hard since grandfather have piles of pictures of her in his draws."_

"_Woo Bin please listen to me, this isn't something you want to dig up okay."_

"_Hyung, why are you acting like this? Who is she? Why is she being hidden from me?"_

"_Woo Bin, there are things in our family that must be kept secret."_

"_Why, why am I the only one in this family that doesn't know anything! I'm not a kid anymore."_

_He lowered his head, not knowing what else to say that will convince Woo bin to not go any further. Then he realized that this secret that his family was hiding wasn't right. He knows that it will out reveal itself sooner or later._

"_What am I to you?" He asked suddenly._

"_What you are to me…hyung what do you mean?"_

"_I mean…what do you officially think of me? As a hyung or as an uncle?"_

"_You are my uncle but since we are close of age, I always thought of you as an older brother instead."_

"_I knew you would say that….Woo Bin remember that promise I made to you?"_

"_Promise…?" Woo Bin said as he tried to remember. _

_The promise was that II hyun would never let Woo Bin undergo the same situation ever again. Woo Bin was only five years old when that promise was made. II Hyun was only ten._

_II Hyun flashed back to the night that Woo bin had that misfortune that cause him to lose his memories and not remembered his favorite aunt or even his favorite cousin, So Seohyun and So Yi Jeong. _

"_That day, you said you didn't know what had happened to you and we kept it that way for your own safely. I didn't know why you decided to just erase them from your life….maybe it was because they suddenly disappeared and you were so mad and upset….it wasn't your fault….it was mines."_

_What did he mean? Woo Bin wondered. _

_"I have to go...sorry for leaving like this." He got up. "I have to go back to school..." He looked at the sulking and confused Woo Bin. "Don't give too much thought about it, it my burden and not yours...just live as you did before."_

_"Hyung, how was it your fault?"_

_"What happened to you was my fault...if I wasn't careless and wanted to know so badly then she wouldn't..." He suddenly stopped. "Let just stop for now...I will tell you the truth one day but until then don't bring the subject up...especially to your aunt and especially to the old man." He said his goodbye and began to walk away when..._

_"She's here...as a teacher in my school!" Woo Bin said._

_II hyun stopped. _

_"Did she talk to you?" He asked._

_"No, she haven't met me yet...but she will and when we do see each other, I will ask her...what the real truth behind everything."_

_"Don't...don't cause trouble not when she..."_

_"Why can't you just tell me the truth?"_

_"that's just it...the truth...it can only cause trouble and misfortune. I'm not just saying this, I know from experiences. Wanting to the truth will only bring you unhappiness in the end. Don't be like me, just continue to be the happy kid I know you are."_

_"What happened?"_

_II hyun looked at Woo bin and sighed as he realized that he have to tell the truth now..._

_I'm sorry, grandfather, I can't lie anymore. II Hyun thought._

_"Okay, you want to know the truth, the truth is that So Seohyun is my mother and I'm not your uncle but actually your cousin."_

_"What?" Woo Bin uttered. He didn't expected that as an answer._

_"Yes, I was confused like yourself when I found out when I was ten years old. Everything is a blur now as I remembered everything. That day the song family world fell apart. The eldest daughter, Seohyun who was only six-month pregnant left Seoul with her son and husband after her husband was catch with a scandal...scared that her father wanted her out of the marriage, she ran away. She knew she would disgrace her father, choosing to stay with such a pitiful man. I never liked him, I thought my "sister" could do better. He was the type to flake on her when she needed him the most. She disappeared without a trace. No one knew where they went off to. It was the couple days after when i discovered that the sister i thought was my sister was actually my mom...I fell would only five at the time...I also too did as my mother and left home. I was too mad...couldn't accept the truth but grandfather found me and bought me back. I soon discovered that you had fallen ill soon after hearing my departure and the departure of Seohyun and Yi Jeong, yes So Yi Jeong that is your cousin's name and the name of my brother._

_They told me that you ran after me to stop me but you..." He stopped as he couldn't go on but he continued. "you were just a kid...I hated you that moment for being so foolish. You kept on researching for me until dark and when you turned around, instead being on the ground, you turned around to only fall down on a cliff...the cliff that was near our house. you didn't wake up for weeks and everyone was worried. I stayed by your side, hoping you would wake up and then you did...the miracle that we wanted came true but you didn't remember anything. the doctor said it must have been the trauma so let just wait a couple of days." He stopped again. _

_"Hyung...how come..."_

_"Yes...that was the miracle of it, at first you couldn't remember but then you slowly recognized people's name and faces but you wouldn't remember Seohyun's name or Yi Jeong...no matter how much grandfather reminded you, you didn't remember so they stop trying to...it was aunt Taeyeon who offered the idea. She said it was better off that way as if Seohyun wasnt' a member of this family so we kept everything about her from you. The family picture was taken away and was replaced with a new portrait. It was devastating to grandfather, to have his daughter wiped away from his sight. We were going to live that that forever, never remember my mother."_

_"Hyung...you said it wasn't my fault, that it wasn't my burden but you are wrong...it was because of me that your mother...my aunt was erase from this family. I'm truly sorry about that...you must have hated me." Woo Bin walked off and left the cafe._

_II Hyun called out to Woo Bin but Woo bin didn't listen and drove off in his car. II Hyun regret everything. He regret that it wasn't because of her husband's scandal that she left...she left to protect II Hyun. It was truly because of him that his mother, brother and baby sister lived the way they do._

_

* * *

_

_Review! Thanks for reading ^^  
_


End file.
